


7 Noches

by Legnaa_Larg



Category: Free!
Genre: Treesomes... lots!
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legnaa_Larg/pseuds/Legnaa_Larg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El papá de Makoto ha dejado a la familia con una gran deuda, Makoto tendrá que hacer lo que sea para cuidar a lo que queda de su familia.<br/>Sí, el sumario apesta, igual lo van a leer porque es un trío ._.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Día 1

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Makoto?  
-...- Makoto no sabía qué responder, prefería preocuparse por lo que tenía que empacar para la próxima semana  
-¿Vas a llamarme todos los días, verdad? Un simple mensaje estaría bien, sólo para saber que sigues vivo.  
-Haru- Dejó de empacar y volteó a ver a su amigo, estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su rostro gritaba toda la preocupación que tenía.  
-Voy a estar bien, sólo es una semana, Osaka no puede ser más complicada de entender que Tokio-  
-Pero vas a estar solo en Osaka-traducción: voy a estar solo en Tokio  
Makoto dejó salir un suspiro, se sentó en la cama y vio a Haru- voy a estar bien, tendré mi celular conmigo todo el tiempo, además estaré en la universidad todo el día metido en la biblioteca- Makoto sonrió y esperó que Haru se calmara.  
Haru no estaba muy convencido, pero dejó el tema. Decidió que si quería estar más tranquilo sería mejor que lo ayudara a empacar, y ciertamente, Makoto estaba olvidando cosas importantes, como su toalla y su esponja de baño... Haru metió el pequeño delfín que tenía en su bañera sin que Makoto se diera cuenta.  
Haru se ofreció para ir a dejar a Makoto en la central, sin embargo éste lo detuvo diciendo que no era necesario, y estaría preocupado por Haru que tendría que regresar solo al departamento. Antes de salir Haru le volvió a preguntar-¿Estás completamente sguro de esto, Makoto?  
-Volveré antes de que te des cuenta, llamaré cuando llegué al hotel, no te preocupes.  
Makoto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la estación... pero no tomó ningún tren a Osaka.

\---  
"Ya estoy aquí, pero no te veo por ninguna parte"- dijo Makoto a través del teléfono.  
"Dile a recepcionista que buscas a Mikoshiba, te dará la llave" Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea.  
"Ok, ya subo" Colgó.

Makoto le había mentido a Haru, le había estado mintiendo desde hace tiempo. Estaba seguro de que ya se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero no le dijo nada. La verdad era que la familia de Makoto estaba en graves problemas, problemas de dinero. Al parecer hacía un mes que su padre no llegaba a casa, su madre le llamó para saber si estaba con Makoto, y al no saber nada de él ambos se preocuparon, para colmo, hace algunos días llegaron unos hombres a la casa de sus padres pidiendo una gran cantidad de dinero que aseguraban, el padre de Makoto les había pedido prestado. Su madre estaba terriblemente preocupada y asustada por sus hijos. Ran y Ren no sabían todavía lo que estaba pasando, pero su madre, al verse abandonada, se apoyó en Makoto. Sin poder encontrar una solución rápida y honesta, Makoto tomó una decisión: venderse. No suena muy refinado, pero estaba ganando algo de dinero en un tiempo considerablemente corto, aún así no estaba ni cerca de pagar la suma que necesitaba. Entonces conoció a Mikoshiba en una de sus noches de antro, era una ventaja que Haru odiara esos lugares, salir "a bailar" era excelente excusa para salir a encontrar clientes. Mikoshiba parecía uno de los algunos (aún no eran tantos) clientes que Makoto había hecho en esa semana, pero a la mañana siguiente, Makoto recibiría una oferta que no podría rechazar.  
-Tachibana, ¿porqué haces esto?  
-Por diversión- no iba a decirle a sus clientes su triste historia, era demasiado patética.  
-Mientes- dijo Mikoshiba mientas lo miraba a los ojos, estaban acostados en la cama todavía y Makoto no tenía fuerza suficiente en la caderas para salir corriendo.  
-Para qué quieres saber, no puedes hacer nada al respecto- dijo mientas sonreía.  
-Es por dinero, es eso, ¿no?  
-...- Makoto desvió la mirada  
-¿Cuánto?-  
-Bastante  
-hmmm... 30 millones de yenes?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se puede deber tanto!?  
-¿entonces cuánto?  
-8 millones...masomenos- ciertamente sonaba mucho menos que lo que Mikoshiba proponía.  
-Sí, es mucho, ¡¿cómo hiciste esa deuda a todo esto?!  
-Es de mi padre, él huyó, pero la deuda se quedó  
-Ya  
Makoto había dicho demasiado, así que decidió levantarse antes de que esto se volviera largo, tenía que regresar al departamento antes de que Haru despertara. Encontró su ropa tirada por todo el cuarto, después de 5 min se dio por vencido y se puso su zapato sin encontrar el calcetín que le faltaba. Mikoshiba seguía acostado, parecía que pensaba en algo importante, Makoto tomó el dinero que estaba en la cómoda al lado de la cama y justo cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación Mikoshiba dijo las palabras mágicas.

-Puedo pagar esa deuda por ti en una semana.

Makoto volteó a verlo, sabía que no iba a ser gratis, ese tipo de cosas no existen.  
-Bien por ti, ya me tengo que ir.- Traducción: no quiero más problemas.  
Mikoshiba se levantó rápidamente y tomó la muñeca de Makoto antes de que pudiera salir del cuarto.  
-Me refiero a que te comparé una semana y pagaré tu deuda. Completa.- Le susurró al oído mientras pasaba su brazo al rededor de la cintura de Makoto para que éste no huyera.  
-¿Cuál es el truco?  
-Es una condición más bien.  
-Está bien, ¿cuál es la condición?  
-Una semana, toda esa semana estaremos en la habitación, no saldrás, no tendrás contacto con nadie sin mi permiso y harás lo que te pida... todo lo que pida.  
Makoto vio la puerta, su mano todavía estaba pegada al picaporte, podía escapar si se lo proponía. Pero dejar atrás la deuda era demasiado tentador, su madre estaría más tranquila, él estaría más tranquilo. Sólo es una semana, podía hacerlo. Cerró la puerta y dejó que las manos de Mikoshiba lo recorrieran a su antojo.  
\------  
Estaba frente a la puerta de lo que sería su habitación en la próxima semana, le había dejado un mensaje a Haru y había apagado su celular... luego se disculparía por eso. Respiró hondo, no pasaba nada, una semana es poco, trató de mentirse a sí mismo. Tenía miedo, porque no sabía qué esperar, pero de abrir las piernas una semana a una sola persona que hacerlo toda la vida a un montón de extraños; el riesgo era grande, pero una oportunidad así, no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarla.  
Abrió la puerta y lo que encontró fue todo menos lo que esperaba. La habitación era más grande que el departamento en el que vivían él y Haru, como unas 3 veces, el lobby del hotel era muy lujoso, pero no creía que él estaría en una habitación así. Dejó caer su maleta y caminó por el lugar, Mikoshiba no se veía por ningún lado, escuchó la regadera desde lo que parecía una estancia, así que pensó que estaría bañándose. Makoto empezó a husmear por la habitación, la sala era amplia y los sofás eran de un color perla muy limpios, enfrente había una tele posiblemente la mitad de alta que él. El techo tenía lámparas de cristal y todo olía a rosas, cada mesa tenía un florero con rosas rosas, todo parecía un pequeño palacio...

-Es de mala educación husmear sin permiso.

Estaba tan embelesado con la habitación que no se dio cuenta de que lo observaban. Makoto no reconoció la voz así que su sorpresa fue enorme cuando volteó y vio a un hombre que no se parecía en nada a Mikoshiba. Éste era más alto que él, cabello negro y ojos azules, no azul como los de Haru, éstos eran mucho más fríos, Makoto no podía responder... ¿se habría equivocado de habitación?¿quién era él?  
Justo cuando Makoto iba a tomar su maleta para salir de ahí el hombre se abalanzó sobre él cayendo de espalda sobre el sofá, iba a gritar, pero sus labios se ocuparon en otra cosa, este hombre era mucho más fuerte que él, con una sola mano atrapó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y con la otra sotenía la cara de Makoto para obligarlo a besarlo.  
-Mmm.. no...nnnmmhh..- Makoto no podía escapar, sentía la lengua de esta persona, de no ser porque estaba realmente asustado habría dicho que era un beso increíble. Sintió que la mano que sostenía su cara fue bajando hasta su entrepierna, por encima de su pantalón la mano comenzó a frotarlo, necesitaba aire, era demasiado y se estaba empezando a marear. El beso se detuvo y Makoto agarró una gran bocanada de aire.  
El hombre lo veía como si fuera una presa, no podía dejar de temblar debajo de él. La mano comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Makoto...  
-¡NO! ¡Espera por favor, no sabía que era tú habitación!  
-Hmm... ¿y?- su voz era calmada, no parecía sorprendido de encontrar un extraño en su cuarto y pensar que lo más natural era tumbarlo y comenzar a tocarlo por todas partes. Su mano entró en sus boxers y Makoto iba a gritar cuando...  
-¡SOUSUKE!- Era Mikoshiba, agarró la mano de Sousuke y liberó las manos de Makoto, llevaba puesto sólo una toalla en su cintura.  
-Tenías razón Sei, es tal y como dijiste, lo quiero.- Sousuke lamió sus labios y Makoto se estremeció.  
-Te dije que lo entretuvieras, no que te entretuvieras, Sousuke.  
-Tch, te estabas tardando mucho ahí adentro, así que me aburrí de sólo verlo.

Makoto seguía sin poder hablar, no entendía nada, se supone que serían él y Mikoshiba nada más, por qué estaba este SOUSUKE en la habitación y ¡¿por qué sabía quién era Makoto!? Miko..no, Sei vio su confución y al ver el estado en el que estaba su ropa sólo pudo dejar salir un suspiro. Makoto se dio cuenta de lo mismo y empezó a acomodar su pantalón, pero era un poco difícil con Sousuke encima de él.  
Sousuke lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír, era demasiado lindo todo asustado y confundido, como un ratoncito...uno muy sexy.

Antes de que Makoto se pudiera arreglar por completo, Sousuke lo agarró por la cintura y lo cargó como un costal, Seijuurou sólo se río y siguió a Sousuke.  
-¡BÁJAME! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¡¡¡MIKOSHIBA!!!  
Makoto pateaba, pero Sousuke era mucho más fuerte y logró detener las piernas de Makoto con su brazo. Dejó caer a Makoto en la cama, mientras Seijuurou se acomodaba cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Makoto sentía que el miedo lo iba a traicionar y cerró los ojos para que sus lágrimas no pudieran escapar, cerró sus puños y simplemente esperó que todo terminara. Pero en lugar de eso no pasó nada, sólo una mano acarició su cabello, era Mikoshiba.  
-Tachibana, no tengas miedo, Sousuke es mi novio.

¿HUH?

Makoto abrió los ojos muy despacio, Mikoshiba seguía acariciando su cabello y lo miraba tranquilamente, parecía que el único que estaba entrando en pánico por nada era Makoto.  
\- ¿Qué está pasando?- fue lo único que pudo decir  
-Sousuke es mi novio, le dije de ti hace ya casi un mes, te vi en el parque cuando te estabas vendiendo. Se me hizo un desperdicio ver semejante cuerpo en manos de esos hombres. Sousuke y yo hemos estado buscando a alguien con quien ...experimentar, y pues aquella noche sinceramente fue increíble.

Sousuke lo miró un poco molesto. Por más liberal que seas no te gusta pensar que tu pareja la pasó bien sin ti, por lo menos no en la cama. Seijuurou lo miró y sin importarle que Makoto los viera tomó el cuello de la camisa de Sousuke para atraerlo a un beso. Makoto pudo ver claramente como Sei metía su lengua en la boca de Sousuke, como sus respiraciones se agitaban y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sousuke iba a tomar a Sei en sus brazos cuando éste cortó el beso abruptamente. Sousuke se veía un poco desilucionado por alejarse de Sei.  
-No podemos acabar tan rápido, amor.- dijo con una sonrisa píacara.  
-Sei...

-¡Ajem!- Makoto los veía con las mejillas completamente rojas- Mikoshiba, esto no era parte del trato.  
Seijuurou se rio- el trato es que harías lo que yo quisiera por una semana, bueno, parte de lo que quiero es que Sousuke esté aquí... con nosotros.  
-Sei, ya quiero probarlo- Sousuke no dejaba de ver a Makoto como una presa, era imposible mantener fija la mirada de alguien así.  
-¿Qué dices Makoto?  
En realidad no había nara qué pensar, había decidido esto desde que abrió esa puerta, sería lo mismo, sólo con una pequeña sorpresa, una sorpresa que, por fortuna, no era nada fea.  
-No hay nada que decir- dijo Makoto, y hubiera dado lo mismo su respuesta al parecer, porque antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Sousuke le estaba robando otro beso, sólo que ahora Makoto no temía por su vida, así que se dejó llevar. Abrió su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Sousuke, no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido, el aire se le terminaba y su corazón latía como nunca, Makoto empujó al otro para que lo dejara respirar, tenía los labios hinchados y las mejillas completamente rojas, Sei usó esto para atraer a Makoto a su labios, los besos de Sei eran más largos y menos salvajes a comparación con Sousuke. Seijuurou se tomaba su tiempo y le gustaba usar sus brazos para hacer sentir a Makoto la persona más especial del mundo. Sintió unos labios en su nuca y supo que Sousuke no se quería quedar atrás, sintió sus manos al rededor de su cintura, por debajo de su camisa para después pasar a desabrochar su pantalón, Makoto quiso soltarse de Sei pero éste sólo hizo el beso más intenso, las manos de Makoto estaban en los hombros de Sei, pero poco a poco hicieron su camino hacía la toalla que cubría la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Makoto sintió la mano de Sousuke frotar su miembro mientras seguía besando su nuca, sólo se detuvo para quitar la camisa de Makoto por encima de su cabeza, ahora podía besar su espalda y hombros, Makoto sólo gemía dentro de la boca de Sei que por fin dejó de besarlo para pasar sus labios por el cuello y pecho de Makoto, deteniéndose en sus pezones para morderlos y lamerlos. Makoto ya no sabía de quién era cuál mano, su corazón latía tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, entre la mano entre sus piernas y los labios en su pecho y espalda, sentía que podría llegar en cualquier momento. Pero de repente ambos se separaron.  
-AAhmm.. no, más, por favor- Makoto volteó a verlos para darse cuenta de las erecciones de los dos, Seijuurou se quitó la toalla y ayudó a Sousuke a quitarse sus pantalones junto con sus boxers.  
-Tachibana, deja de babear y ven- dijo Sosuke, Makoto no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, ambos eran grandes y gruesos, si no podía darse el lujo de admirar algo como eso, realmente no quedaba nada por hacer en esta vida.  
Makoto gateó hasta posicionarse entre las piernas de Sosuke, pasó sus labios por los hombros de éste, haciendo un camino hasta su ombligo. Si el pene de Sousuke pudiese hablar posiblemente le estaría gritando a Makoto que lo tocara. Así que dejó de jugar con su ombligo para besar la punta de Sosuke, tenía un sabor como a sal, pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta varias veces, hasta que sintió que lo sujetaban por el cabello, miró hacía arriba y la cara de Sousuke estaba tan enrojecida, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. De una sola vez tomó todo lo que pudo del miembro de Sosuke, la mano en su cabello se tenzó y la espalda de Sousuke se arqueó, Makoto tuvo que usar su mano para la base. Comenzó a saborear el semen en su boca hasta que un grito de la boca de Sousuke lo alertó, demasiado tarde, de los chorros comenzando a correrse dentro de la boca de Makoto. Sousuke no lo soltaba así que tuvo que tragar casi toda su semilla. Cuando por fin lo dejó ir Makoto sacó el miembro de su boca y empezó a toser.  
-Creía que me ahogaba...ha.. no.. no, no vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo mientras se limpiaba lo que se salió por la comisura de sus labios.  
Seijuurou había visto todo y no había perdido el tiempo, tenía 3 dedos dentro de él pero Sosuke sabía lo que quería realmente.  
-Sei- lo besó en la frente- dime, ¿qué quieres ahora?  
-Sousuke...- sacó sus dedos y tomó a Sousuke por los hombros para besarlo, la intimidad de compartían parecía intocable, incluso con Makoto ahí, en la misma cama, semi desnudo.  
-Lo quiero a él, en mí....- ambos se miraban a los ojos, Sousuke se acomodó en la cabecera de la cama y Seijirou lo siguió hasta ponerse encima de él, Makoto sólo los observaba, seguían besándose, las manos de Sousuke alcanzaron el trasero de Seijuurou y lo empezó a separar dándole una gran vista a Makoto.  
\- Ven- dijo Sousuke viendo a Makoto, Seijuurou tenía su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Sousuke respirando fuertemente, sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de su novio.  
Makoto ya había sido el activo antes, pero la vez que estuvo con Mikoshiba había sido el pasivo, así que no estaba preparado mentalmente para una escena así, tragó saliva y se posicionó detrás del pelirrojo. Quiso entrar en Mikoshiba pero estaba demasiado ajustado y el mismo Mikoshiba dio un pequeño grito de dolor, así que Makoto pensó que prepararlo él mismo no sería tan mala idea. Pasó su lengua por la entrada del pelirrojo y el pequeño grito de dolor se convirtió en un gemido y respiraciones agitadas.  
-Aagghnnn... ah.. Tachi..banaaaaahhhnn... qué... gnnnh.. Sousuke, qué....gnnnh... qué está.....aaaghhhnnn-  
Sousuke miraba todo y no podía creer que algo así lo estuviera exitando tanto, Makoto no escatimaba en caricias o lamidas, la voz de Seijuurou era prueba suficiente para saber que Makoto sabía lo que hacía.  
-Tachibana está usando su boca en ti, mi amor- susurró Sousuke en el oído de Seijuurou  
Las manos de Sousuke y Makoto se tocaron al tratar de abrir un poco más la entrada del otro, fue como elecrticidad para ambos, sin dejar de lamer a Seijuurou Makoto vio a los ojos a Sousuke, la respiración de Sosuke empezó a perder el ritmo y Seijuurou escuchó como su corazón empezaba a latir mucho más fuerte.  
-Ahhh... ah.. Tachiba...gggnnnhhaaa... basta, haaaah... ya, no máaaaassss...- entre gemidos Seijuurou le rogaba a Makoto, si éste no se apuraba se correría sin que Makoto lo tuviera que penetrar.  
Makoto entendió y con una estocada, entró en Seijirou. El pelirrojo gritó y empezó a morder el hombro de Sousuke para detener sus gemidos, esta vez eran diferentes, no había dolor, sólo la sensación de estar lleno y a merced de dos hombres. Makoto siguió embistiendo a Mikoshiba, y cuando entontró su próstata el pelirrojo arqueó su espalda dejando salir un grito de placer, Sousuke seguía besando el cuello y pecho de Sei para luego lamer sus pezones. Sei estaba ya muy cerca de terminar, quiso usar su mano para correrse, pero Sousuke lo detuvo.  
-No, no, no, córrete sin tocarte- dijo Sousuke sin soltar su pezón derecho. Entonces Sei tuvo una mejor idea, tomó la erección de Sousuke que ya empezaba a gotear de nuevo y la frotó al ritmo de las embestidas de Makoto.  
Seijuurou sentía el cuerpo de Makoto dentro de él, quemaba, cada estocada lo hacía gritar y la habitación se llenó de sus gritos, los jadeos de Makoto y los gemidos de Sosuke atrapados en su pecho. Era delicioso, no quería terminar nunca y al mismo tiempo rogaba poder correrse.  
-Tachibana...haaagnn... máaas....MÁAASSS- Makoto aumentó la fuerza de sus estocadas.. una.. dos...tres... y Seijuurou se tensó, gritando el nombre de Makoto y corriéndose en Sousuke quien al mismo tiempo se vino en el abdomen del pelirrojo, Makoto sintió el cuerpo de Seijirou abrazándo su erección y quizó salir antes de correrse dentro, pero Seijirou tomó su mano y volteó a verlo.  
-Dentro... córrete dentro de mí... Makoto-  
Era la primera vez que Mikoshiba decía su nombre, su pecho se estremeció y se dejó ir dentro de Seijuurou. Los tres estaban recuperando el aliento cuando Makoto salió de Sei para caer a un lado de ellos. Seijuurou tomó a Sousuke del cuello y dejó que sus rodillas por fin cayeran.  
-Sousuke, límpiame, estoy todo pegajoso.  
Sousuke río y lo levantó, Makoto pudo ver que salía un poco de su semilla entre las piernas de Sei, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ir a ayudarlos, así que se entregó al sueño.

\----  
-Makoto, ¿eh?  
-¿Qué tiene?- dijo Seijuurou mientras descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sousuke. Ya limpios los dos, estaban tomando un baño en la gran bañera de su habitación.  
-Nada, no esperaba que dijeras su nombre.  
-Yo tampoco  
-...  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Vas a decirle?  
\- ¿Para qué? Makoto no necesita saber que mi padre es el hombre al que su padre le debía dinero.  
-¿Debía?  
-Nos pagó, pero no con dinero  
-¿Con qué les pagó?  
-...  
-No... tu padre no aceptaría algo que no fuera dinero.  
-No, no lo haría, pero yo sí.

 

FIN DE LA PRIMERA NOCHE


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto abrió los ojos, Sousuke y Sei seguían durmiendo, los dos olían a sábanas y jabón. Makoto se dio cuenta de que apestaba, decidió darse un baño en lo que ellos seguían dormidos. Luego de asearse se metió a la bañera, tenía agua caliente y era lo suficientemente grande para que alguien como él pudiera estirarse a su antojo. El agua tenía un aroma a lavanda y miel, era como estar bañándose en té, se sambulló una última vez y salió de la tina.  
Encontró una toalla cerca del lavabo, pero no encontró su ropa. Pensó en ir por ropa limpia a su maleta, podría ver su celular y rápidamente mandar un mensaje a Haru. Salió del baño y vio que en la cama sólo seguía Seijuurou dormido tranquilamente. Sin hacer mucho ruido llegó a la entrada en donde había dejado su maleta, pero no encontró nada, buscó entre los sofás y no había rastro de ella, no quedaba más que encontrar a Sousuke y preguntarle si la había visto, pero él tampoco se veía por ninguna parte. Fue entonces que, para su sorpresa, descubrió que la habitación tenía una cocina, la puerta era pequeña, pero pasándola llegabas a una cocina que tenía bastante espacio, Sousuke estaba de espaldas cortando algo, traía puesto sus boxers nada más, Makoto vio su espalda y las pequeñas cicatrices que había entre sus músculos, sobre todo en su hombro derecho. Si algo lograban esas marcas eran hacer a Sousuke todavía más sexy.  
-Ajem- El sonido hizo que Sousuke volteara a verlo.  
-Ah, que bueno que llegas, pensé que te habías vuelto un pez y te habías ido por la bañera- Sousuke sonrío y Makoto dejó salir un pequeño suspiro, debería ser ilegar sonreir de esa manera a tan temprana hora de la mañana, pensó Makoto.  
\- So.. aah...mm-  
-Sousuke está bien, mi nombre es Yamazaki Sosuke de todas maneras-  
-Entonces, tú puedes llamarme Makoto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-por cierto, Sousuke-kun, ¿no has visto la maleta que traía conmigo anoche?- dijo mientras se acercaba a él.  
-No traías nada contigo anoche- Dijo mientras sacaba crema del refrigerador.  
\- Sousuke- kun, ¿dónde están mis cosas?, la ropa que tenía esta mañana tampoco está- Makoto se estaba impacientando.  
-Te repito que no traías nada contigo, porque no necesitas nada- Sousuke miró a Makoto a los ojos, Makoto había entendido el mensaje, no iban a darle sus cosas hasta que todo terminara.  
-Pudieron avisarme- susurró para sí mismo.  
-Makoto, ayúdame con el desayuno- Si Sousuke escuchó a Makoto, éste nunca lo supo.  
-¡Ah, sí!, ¿qué hago?  
-Quítate la toalla  
-¿Huh?- Makoto se quedó petrificado, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?  
-Que te quites la toalla y te recuestes en la mesa, tengo que preparar el desayuno- Sousuke acomodó la crema, fruta y panecillos en una banco junto a la mesa.  
-¿Qué vamos a desayunar?- Makoto todavía no estaba muy convencido del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas  
-Makoto, ¿qué te dijo Sei acerca de desobedecer?  
Makoto no dijo nada, sólo se quitó la toalla y con cuidado se recostó encima de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la cocina. Sousuke tomó la crema y empezó a hacer pequeños botones en la piel de Makoto, éste dejó salir un gemido cuando la cerma tocó su pezón.  
-Ah, lo siento, está un poco fría-  
-Pareces un pastelero, ¿por qué sabes hacer estas cosas?- Makoto trató de hacer plática, lo que fuera para hacer esto menos embarazoso.  
-Bueno no se necesita ser chef para saber decorar a una persona con crema- Makoto pensó que eso era lo más raro que alguien le hubiese dicho jamás... y él vive con Haru- pero sí, soy chef, me especializo en postres.  
-Suena divertido, yo no sé cocinar naaaaahhhh... Sousuke-kun-  
Sin dejar de lado su tarea, Sosuke comenzó a hacer botones al rededor del miembro de Makoto, parecía un bouquete de flores blancas, en la punta de Makoto también dejó un pequeño botón, dejó la crema y tomó unas fresas, poniéndolas encima de la crema.  
-Makoto, abre la boca por favor-  
-Huh, ¿qué dijis...nnn- Sosuke lo cayó poniendo una fresa en su boca, un poco de crema y otra fresa encima. Mientras iba poniendo más y más fruta en el pecho de Makoto, pequeños escalofríos iban sacudiendo su cuerpo. Makoto dejaba salir sondios lacivos de su boca, por más que intenaba no moverse era imposible, Sosuke acomodó cerezas en la manzana de adán de Makoto, y en sus hombros. Cuando por fin terminó salió de la cocina, Makoto escuchó como Sosuke levantava a Sei de la cama, pensó que ha de ser agradable que tu pareja te despierte con besos y el desayuno aunque este fuera algo como un montón de frutilla y crema encima de alguien. Sei llegó casi corriendo a la cocina y al ver a Makoto su cara formó una gran sonrisa.  
-¡Sousuke! ¡Creo que ya te había dicho que te amo, pero hoy te amo más!- Sousuke iba entrando a la cocina tranquilamente cuando Sei dijo eso, el pelinegro se sonrojó y Sei lo tomó para darle un beso.  
Cada vez que Sei y Sosuke hacían algo así Makoto se sentía tan fuera de lugar, pero también sentía un poco de celos, aunque no sabía de qué, o quién, exactamente.  
-¡¡¡ITADAKIMASU!!!- Gritó Seijuurou, Makoto cerró los ojos sin saber qué esperar y al no sentir nada los abrió nuevamente sólo para ver la cara de sus dos comensales que empezaron a reírse. Makoto quiso aguantar la vergüenza, pero unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.   
-Mira lo que hiciste Sousuke, lo hiciste llorar- Seijuurou se acercó y suavemente limpió esos ojos verdes de cualquier vestigio de lágrimas- lo siento Makoto, no era mi intención hacerte llorar- besó la frente de éste y lamió un poco de la crema que estaba en su boca- Aunque tengo que admitir que te ves delicioso.  
-Deja de fastidiarlo y vamos a comer, no hice todo esto para que se desperdicie- dijo Sousuke sentándose al otro lado de Makoto.  
-Sousuke,¡¿ Makoto no va a almorzar con nosotros?!- dijo el pelirrojo de manera dramática.  
-Puedes comerte la fresa que tienes en la boca Makoto- dijo Sousuke mientras ponía un dedo encima de la otra fresa que sobresalía de la crema- vamos, es toda tuya- Makoto mordió la fresa y sintió que algo crujía dentro de ella, no conocía el sabor, pero terminó tragando la fruta, junto con la crema, Sousuke no quitaba el dedo de encima, siguió comiendo hasta que terminó lamiendo el dedo de Sousuke, aprovechó la oportunidad y chupó la punta del dedo. Los otros dos tragaron saliva.  
-Esa fresa sabía raro- dijo Makoto  
-Ah, sí, era especial- rió Sousuke, Sei lo miró y sonrió pícaramente. Ambos dejaron de jugar y comenzaron a besar el cuello de Makoto, las cerezas que descansaban en sus hombros fueron devoradas junto con la crema que las sostenía, Sosuke no sólo iba besando, pero dejando pequeñas marcas en el cuello y pecho de Makoto. Ambos llegaron a los pezones y comenzaron a besar y chupar sin reparo.  
-Gnnnaaah... haaahh... no...yaannnggh- Makoto trató de callar sus gemidos mordiendo su labio, Sei besó su boca y separó los labios de Makoto con su lengua, la cabeza del castaño comenzó a calentarse y Makoto no sabía si era por el beso o las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, sintió que estaba perdiendo el aliento y volteó su cabeza para poder respirar lejos de la boca de Seijuurou.  
-No te preocupes por hacer ruido, aquí sólo estamos nosotros tres- dijo Sei mientras dejaba besos en sus mejillas y quijada.  
-Me..aaaaggghhh... me siento mareado... haaa.... aaaahhhhhhnnnn.... qué....haaaa... ¿qué me pasa?- Las pupilas de Makoto se dilataban y el sonrojo de sus mejillas se iba esparciendo hasta sus hombros, su respiración también parecía ir más rápido de lo normal.  
-Es la fresa, no es nada peligroso, sólo es para ayudarte relajarte-   
-Sousuke, eres un malvado- Sei volvió a darle un beso y ambos siguieron con su tarea de devorar a Makoto.  
Mientras Sei y Sousuke iban bajando cada vez más por el cuerpo del castaño, Makoto batallaba más por mantenerse quieto, el calor dentro de él crecía rápidamente y su erección era más que visible ahora. La cocina retumbaba con lo gemidos y algunos gritos de Makoto que ya había perdido toda vergüenza, Sei y Sousuke no habían tocado el miembro de Makoto en todo ese tiempo y cuando terminaron el último pedazo de frutilla los tres estaban casi seguros de que era un milagro que Makoto no se hubiese venido ya.  
-Haaaa.....más... por favooorrnnnnggghhh....haaa...máaaasss....Sou...suke....- las súplicas de Makoto eran muy convincentes en el estado actual del castaño.  
-¿Sousuke?, hace poco también lo llamaste Makoto, no sabía que ya eran tan íntimos- un poco de celos se asomaron en el comentario de Sei que vio de reojo a su pareja.  
-Ah, sí, me dio permiso esta mañana de llamarlo así, ¿algún problema?- Sousuke no era del tipo de llamar la atención, pero se sentía bien causar celos a estas alturas de su relación. Se inclinó cerca de la entrepierna de Makoto y la besó haciendo que Makoto dejara escapar un gemido- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora Makoto? No puedo hacerlo si no me dices-  
-¡¡¡¡Máaaaaaahhhhhsss... có...hahh... cóman...meeaaahhhhH!!!!- pero Sei no dejó de lado sus celos y se volvió a Makoto.  
-Di mi nombre, Makoto, como con Sosuke, di mi nombre también- Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír.  
Makoto levantó su brazo y con un movimiento brusco tomó el cuello de Sei y lo besó en los labios, el pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, pero era la primera vez que Makoto lo besaba con tanta sed-Mnnn... Sei...mmnnnn...¡SEIJUUROU!- dijo dentro de su boca. Makoto lo soltó para poder verlo a los ojos, casi no quedaba nada de su particular verde- Seijuurou, más, Seijuurou- Sei lo tomó en sus brazos y los besó de nuevo, ¿cómo podía decirle que no a esos ojos?  
Lo dejó extendido en la mesa y sin decir palabra alguna, Sei y Sousuke empezaron a abrir las piernas de Makoto y mientras Sosuke pasaba su lengua por la base del miembro del castaño, Sei ya había acabado de comer la última fresa que estaba en la punta de su erección. Makoto ya no gemía, lo que quedaba en su garganta eran gritos ahogados con todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ambos estaban usando su boca en él al mismo tiempo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más arqueó su espalda y se vino en la boca de Seijuurou.  
-Eso fue rápido- dijo Sei mientras se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la lengua. Makoto ya no podía pensar, apenas y pudo recuperar el aliento cuando sintió que algo entraba por su trasero, levantó la cabeza y vió como los dedos de Sousuke desaparecían en su entrada, Sei lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó, Makoto abrió su boca y la lengua de Sei entró en él. Sousuke ya tenía tres dedos dentro y Makoto gemía dentro del beso que compartían el pelirrojo y él. De repente los dedos desaparecieron y Makoto sintió vació, soltó a Sei para volverse a con Sousuke.  
-No, hah, más, por favor.- Sousuke quería escuchar a Makoto rogarle un poco más, pero su propia erección no se lo dejó, así que sin más metió su miembro en Makoto, haciendo que éste dejará ir su cabeza hacía atrás mientras gritaba el nombre de Sousuke.  
Sei no se quiso quedar atrás así que se terminó de desnudar y subió a la mesa sentándose en el pecho de Makoto y acomodándose para dejar su miembro cerca de la cara del castaño. Sousuke aún no comenzaba a moverse, Makoto seguía recuperando el aliento pero Sei estaba impacientándose (más bien ya no sabía qué hacer para bajar su erección).  
-Makoto, chúpamela- Sousuke dejó salir una risa, no era común escucharlo demandar algo. Sei tomó la cabeza de Makoto y éste abrió su boca para dejarlo entrar, el pelirrojo levantó un poco sus caderas y comenzó a moverlas acompasadamente entrando y saliendo de la boca de Makoto. Sosuke no pudo esperar más y empezó a moverse al ritmo en que las caderas de Sei se movían en frente de él, era un vista impresionante, pero luego Makoto movió sus manos y Sei las tomó para lamer sus dedos, acto segundo Makoto empezó a jugar con la entrada del pelirrojo, Sousuke no duraría mucho y sus estocadas se hicieron más y más arrítmicas. Makoto gemía y eso sólo ayudaba a que Sei tomará con más fuerza el cabello de Makoto, los tres estaban cerca de sus orgasmos. Makoto no había recibido por ambos lados jamás, y empezaba a arrepentirse de hacerlo hasta ahora, sentir un pene enterrado en tu garganta mientras que alguien más no dejaba de llenarlo por detrás era demasiado, sentía que se vendría pronto y ni siquiera había tocado su propia erección. Sousuke veía el espectáculo de su novio y Makoto mientras penetraba al segundo, los gemidos de los dos se iban transformando en gritos que llenaron la habitación creando ecos que entraban en lo más profundo de Sousuke. Sei estaba encantado con la estrechez de la boca de Makoto, iba bien con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios hinchados, los dedos de Makoto pronto encontraron su próstata y el abuso que Makoto estaba poniendo en esa zona hizo que Sei se viniera con un grito de placer. Makoto tragó todo lo que pudo, pero algo se escapó de sus labios, Sei sacó su miembro y Makoto comenzó a gemir con más fuerza, Sousuke había encontrado su punto de placer al parecer y Makoto no podía hacer nada más que gemir, Sei aún no se quitaba de encima de Makoto, así que el castaño tomó sus muslos y se aferró a ellos lo mejor que pudo, eso dejaría marcas para después, pero a Sei poco le importaba. Sousuke hizo sus embestidas mucho más profundas y se corrió dentro de Makoto, Makoto sintió como su interior se iba calentando por el semen de Sousuke y no pudo soportarlo más, se vino dejando un rastro de su semilla en la espalda de Seijuurou. Sousuke se inclinó y lamió la espalda de su novio, Sei sintió como se le erizaba la piel ante el contacto, se volteó y besó a Sousuke probando la semilla de Makoto. El pelirrojo dejó de sentir las manos de Makoto en sus piernas y volteó a ver qué pasaba, Makoto se había desmayado.

-Sousuke, lo has matado- dijo riendo  
-Sei, más bien lo sofocaste con tus piernas, ¿no crees?- Sousuke salió de Makoto y Seijuurou se bajó de la mesa. Llevaron a Makoto a la cama y mientras Sousuke lo limpiaba Sei abrió el menú del hotel para hablar a la recepcionista.  
-¿Te quedaste con hambre?- Preguntó Sousuke mientras limpiaba el pecho de Makoto con una toalla tibia.  
-Un poco, pero Makoto no ha comido y cuando despierte seguramente estará muriendo de hambre-  
-Pide curry verde entonces-  
-Eso iba a hacer, pero temía que fuera muy obvio-  
-No, creo que le gustará- Sousuke tapó a Makoto con la cobija y lo dejó dormir.  
-Su celular ha sonado como un loco desde que lo encendí, ¿crees que lo estén buscando?  
Sei dejó de hablar con la recepcionista y colgó. Pensó en lo que Sousuke le había dicho.  
-No lo creo, su padre ha regresado a casa, posiblemente su madre quiere contactarse con él, o tal vez sea Nanase-san-  
-Nanase...- Sousuke cerró los puños, Sei lo abrazó por la cintura y besó su hombro.  
\- No te preocupes, después de tantos años, no vamos a dejar que nos lo quite de nuevo, no lo encontramos por suerte y no nos lo arrebatará tan fácilmente- Sousuke se volteó a verlo y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Creía que nunca volvería a verlo, Sei, ¿por qué no nos recuerda?-  
-No es su culpa, el accidente lo dejó así, por lo menos ahora está aquí, vivo y todo. Sólo podemos esperar a que despierte para besarlo de nuevo y esperar que nos recuerde.- Una lágrima se asomó por los ojos de Sei, Sosuke besó su mejilla y limpió sus lágrimas.

Makoto despertó una hora después, más por hambre que por cualquier otra cosa. Sosuke leía en la mesa de estar, tenía puestas sus gafas y la luz del medio día daba por la ventana iluminando muy bien sus facciones. Makoto se levantó pero sus caderas se sentían pesadas, un gemido de dolor hizo que Sosuke dejara de lado su libro y se levantara para ayudar a Makoto.  
-Buenos días solecito, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Sólo un poco adolorido, ¿no rompimos la mesa?  
-No, aunque yo también estaba un poco preocupado por eso, es una mesa muy aguantadora.  
Makoto rió y de no ser porque su estómago gruñó en ese momento hubiera sido un lindo momento entre los dos.  
-Sei pidió comida para cuando te levantaras, deja te la traigo-  
Makoto asintió agradecido de no tener que levantarse por ella. Sei no se veía por ninguna parte y la ducha no se escuchaba.  
Sosuke entró con una charola con comida, en ella había arroz, curry verde y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Puso una taza de café en la mesa a un lado de la cama y dejó comer a Makoto. Acercó una silla para hacerle compañía.  
-Gracias, hace mucho que no como ni curry verde ni pastel de chocolate, ambos son mis favoritos, muchas gracias, Sousuke- le sonrió al otro, Sousuke sólo volteó la mirada, las sonrisas de Makoto eran algo que lo debilitaban por completo.  
-Deberías comerlos más seguido, si son tus favoritos, creo que te harían feliz.   
Makoto lo miró perplejo, pero decidió no decir nada y se puso a comer, todo estuvo delicioso y el café ayudó a dejarle una sensación cálida en el cuerpo. Luego de limpiar Sosuke se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó, Makoto no supo muy bien qué hacer así que inclinó un poco su cabeza para que quedara a la altura del pecho de Sosuke.  
-¿Dónde está Sei?  
-Salió, tenía que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo.  
-Sosuke...  
-¿hm?-  
-Sei y tú, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?  
Sosuke empezó a jugar con el cabello de Makoto, respiró profundamente y carraspeó, como tragándose un pesar  
-Varios años, cuatro años casi-  
-Es mucho tiempo, ha de ser lindo ser tan amado-  
Sosuke dejó de jugar con su cabello y volteó a verlo, Makoto se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, Sosuke de repente se vio tan triste, pero no dijo nada, sólo tomó la barbilla de Makoto y lo besó. No fue como los besos de antes, este fue tranquilo, dulce, muy suave, como si no quisiera romper a Makoto, con su otro brazo lo acercó más y el pecho de los dos quedó tan cerca que podían sentir el latido del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco se irá dando a conocer lo que le pasó a Makoto, por ahora no. Pero creo que Souske es mi personaje favorito, así que disculpen que a veces me centre más en él. jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

-Makoto, haaah... Makoto estás tan estrecho, haah-

Sei estaba todavía en el marco de la puerta cuando escuchó los tan familiares gemidos de su novio. Makoto estaba encima de Sousuke, sus caderas subían y bajaban , las manos del castaño se apoyaban en el abdomen de Sousuke y las manos de otro estaban enterradas en las nalgas de Makoto, seguramente dejaría marcas al día siguiente. La espalda de Makoto se arqueaba cada que volvía a subir sus caderas, sus piernas tenían un brillo causado por el sudor, al igual que toda su espalda. 

-Sousuke... haahnngh.. más, por favor, más...aaaghhh- la cabeza de Makoto estaba dando al techo, sus mejillas completamente rojas y lágrimas en sus ojos, un poco de saliba empezaba a hacer camino por su barbilla. La respiración de ambos era irregular y pronto Sei tuvo la urgencia de pasar su lengua por la espalda de Makoto, los dos aún no se percataban de la presencia de Sei así que cuando el pelirrojo puso sus manos sobre Makoto, el castaño no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. La nueva presión también tuvo efecto en Sousuke que abrió los ojos para ver que las caderas de Makoto se habían detenido para poder besar a Sei. Pudo ver claramente la lucha de ambas lenguas por devorarse entre ellas, Makoto dejó que Sei lo guiara, pero éste soltó el beso para empezar a administrar sus besos por el cuello y hombros del castaño, Sousuke quizo levantarse para besar a Makoto, pero las manos de éste lo destuvieron, volviendo a su vaivén, Makoto disfrutaba de la boca de Sei en su espalda y sus manos en su pecho jugando con sus pezones mientras él seguía recibiendo el miembro de Sousuke en su interior. Sei aún tení ropa puesta a comparación de los otros dos completamente desnudos, la fricción de la tela en la piel de Makoto sólo ayudó a que su calentur subiera. Makoto se sentía a merced de los dos y al mismo tiempo el dueño de todo lo que los 3 estaban sintiendo en ese momento.

El orgasmo no estaba lejos de alcanzarlo y Sousuke estaba empezando a apretar sus manos con mucha más fuerza separando sus glúteos, por un momento Makoto estuvo seguro de que lo rompería.

-Makoto, Sou está cerca, has que se corra dentro de ti, que nada salga de ese firme trasero tuyo-

-Ya...noo...hahh...haaahhh...Sous...keee...haaah...dentro....haaahgnnnaaah, dentro de mí- Makoto no entendía ni sus propios pensamientos, todo empezaba a verse blanco y antes de que pudiera decir más las manos de Sousuke lo trajeron abajo en una última estocada y su espalda se arqueó al mismo tiempo que gritaba el nombre de Makoto. El castaño sintió el calor de Sousuke en su interior y su orgasmo llegó fuerte y sin avisar para después gritar mientras sus caderas perdían toda su fuerza. El semen de Makoto estaba en el pecho de Sousuke.-límpialo Makoto, no puedes dejarlo así- Sei veía todo y sus pantalones comenzaron a molestarle cuando Makoto bajó su cabeza para lamer su semilla del agitado pecho de su novio que seguía recuperando el aliento. El movimiento hizo que las caderas de Makoto quedaran muy arriba y el pene de Sousuke salió de su interior, Makoto esperaba sentir el semen de Sousuke salir y correrse por su entrepierna pero en lugar de eso sintió algo húmedo y suave en su entrada, la lengua de Sei estaba dentro de él, hambrienta por beber los restos de su novio en Makoto. -Gnaaaahhh.. nooohh...haaah..Sei..haah...haaah, está sucio... haaah.. porrrfaaaav....aaaaAAAAGGHH!!Los brazos de Sousuke rodearon a Makoto y éste no pudo hacer nada, la lengua de Sei estaba buscando en cada rincón de Makoto, escuchó el sonido como de succión, como el que se hace cuando quieres quitarle todo el jugo a una fruta. Cuando Sei por fin terminó de limpiar a Makoto se volteó a verlo, el castaño temblaba de placer en los brazos de Sou, respiraba por la boca causándole escalofríos en el cuello y sus ojos estaban dilatados por la excitación.

Sousuke no se había dado cuenta de que las uñas de Makoto estaban enterradas en sus hombros, soltó el agarre de sus brazos en la espalda de Makoto y empezó a acariciar su espalda para tranquilizarlo. 

-Sei, creo que está más que listo- dijo Sousuke al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como Makoto tragaba saliva y volteaba a ver a Sei.

El miembro de Sousuke empezaba a despertar otra vez, y Sei no perdió el tiempo, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones lo más rápido que pudo y levantó las caderas de Makoto nuevamente. Como si Sousuke leyera su mente, éste agarró el trasero de Makoto para separarlo con sus manos, dándole a Sei una vista que le robaba el aire. El castaño ahora miraba a Sousuke sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, iba a reclamarle, pero de pronto sintió como Sei iba llenándolo, dejó escapar un gemido y Sou no pudo evitar besarlo, quería beber todos los gemidos de la dulce boca de Makoto. 

Makoto no podía esperar a que Sei empezara a moverse dentro de él, así que dejando de besar a Sousuke se apoyó en sus manos y empezó a mover sus caderas, el pelirrojo gimió y comenzó a moverse junto con Makoto. Souske no apartaba la mirada ni un segundo de la cara de Makoto, la cara inocente y llena de miedo que encontró una noche antes parecía una mentira a comparación con el hombre que movía sus caderas al ritmo de las estocadas de Seijuurou. El pelinegro tomó uno de sus pezones con su boca y lo sostuvo con sus dientes mientras pasaba su lengua, Makoto bajó su cuerpo para poder sentir más la lengua de Sousuke, sus gemidos eran cada vez más ásperos, su garganta quemaba por la falta de aire, pero eso no lo detuvo. Con una de sus manos Makoto tomó el pene de Souske y junto con el suyo empezó a frotarlos, Sei hacía sus penetraciones más y más rápidas y menos acompasadas conforme se iba acercando a su orgasmo. La voz de Makoto junto con los sonidos que la boca de Sousuke hacía al lamer el cuerpo de Makoto ayudaron a Sei a llegar, con una última embestida todo su semen quedó dentro del castaño, Makoto tembló y su espalda de arqueó soltándose de las atenciones que Sousuke le daba a sus pezones para venirse por segunda vez encima de Sousuke, el pelinegro lo siguió casi enseguida haciendo un pequeño charco en su vientre que juntaba las semillas de él y Makoto. Sousuke tuvo la atención de sostener a Makoto de los hombros para no dejarlo caer encima de él, pero luego tuvo una mejor idea.

-Makoto- el castaño volteó a verlo, sus mejillas aún rojas y su respiración aún estaba tratando de estabilizarse- tienes sed, ¿verdad?

-¿Huh?- Makoto quiso tragar saliva, pero su garganta estaba más que seca.-Sí...haah, agua.

-No, para qué quieres agua si aquí hay algo que puedes beber- Sousuke miró su abdomen y Makoto entendió el mensaje, inclinándose lo más que pudo comenzó a lamer el semen de los dos, era demasiado y algo de éste se pego en su barbilla y mejillas, la sed era inmensa así que Makoto siguió bebiendo todo, el ombligo de Sousuke tenía un pequeño lago blanco y Makoto lo succionó para poder beber sin dejar gota. Pasó su lengua por el abdomen de Sousuke y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, los brazos de Sei lo levantaron atrayéndolo a su boca. Lo besó y lamió las mejillas del castaño saboreando lo que quedaba. Sei aún no salía de Makoto, el estómago de Makoto se sentía cálido, un poco extraño, pero no era desagradable del todo. Sei volteó a ver a su novio.

-Sou, pásame el vaso que está en el buró.-Souske sonrió y Makoto no entendió lo que ellos dos pudieron decirse sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?- Makoto veía a Sousuke con inquietud- ¿qué harán?

-Oye, Makoto, ¿no me dirás que ya no tienes sed verdad?

-¿Huh?

Sousuke puso el vaso entre las piernas de Makoto -Listo Sei, déjalo ir- Seijuurou sacó su miembro de Makoto y su semen comenzó a salir casi al instante por la posición que había tomado Makoto. El castaño sintió como la cálida sustancia dejaba su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó de nuevo y tomó con fuerza uno de los brazos que lo sostenían.

-¡NO!, ¡BASTA POR FAVOR! ¡SOUSUKE! ¡SEIJUUROU! HAAAH..NO...HAAAAH...-Makoto se retorcía en los brazos del pelirrojo, Sei trató de calmarlo.

-Makoto, espera, shhh, tranquilo, respira, hiperventilarás si no te calmas- al ver que esto no se detenía y que sus predicciones eran correctas, pues la respiración de Makoto empezaba a ser más errática, tomó su quijada y lo besó, al principio sólo intentaba pasarle aire, pero Makoto logró despejar su mente un poco. Sousuke se había mantenido calmado y vio que ya nada salía de entre las piernas de Makoto. 

-Pensaba dártelo- dijo Sousuke mientras Makoto veía el vaso con un líquido blancuzco- pero creo que has tenido bastante por ahora, así que me lo quedaré por ti- Sei y Makoto vieron como Sousuke se tomaba todo el vaso, su manzana de adán se movía de arriba para abajo dejando pasar todo el fluido de su novio por su garganta. Los otros dos no podían ni respirar al ver a Sousuke. 

-Eso estuvo dentro de mí, y aún así lo tomaste, ¿qué demonios te pasa?- Makoto tenía los ojos muy abiertos, todo era demasiado surreal para él.

-Supo bien, un poco amargo, pero lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo, además qué me puedes decir tú, ayer lamiste la entrada de Sei como si nada.- La cara de Makoto enrojeció al instante y Sousuke sonrió.

-Makoto, ¿por qué te alteraste de repente?- dijo Sei mientras lo soltaba dejando que Makoto se tumbara en la cama, Sei se acostó a su derecha y Sousuke en su izquierda, los dos lo miraban, la cara de Sousuke ya no sonreía, puede que su cara no hubiese mostrado su preocupación antes, pero era obvio que ahora le intrigaba tanto como a Sei.

-Supongo que no hará daño decirles, ¿pero antes podrían traerme un vaso con agua? mis piernas siguen un poco dormidas.- Sei se levantó y besó la frente de Makoto para luego ir a la cocina por una jarra de agua y vasos. Cuando regresó Makoto estaba sentado con Sousuke detrás de él, sus piernas a cada lado del castaño. Sei, sirvió un vaso con agua para Makoto y otro para Sousuke, Makoto ya estaba un poco más calmado y su novio también se veía más tranquilo al tener a Makoto cerca.

-Sei, ¿no te molesta?, si quieres puedes sentarte aquí- Makoto se percató de que aunque se estuviera acostando con ellos, la verdadera pareja eran ellos dos, Makoto sólo era alguien con quien "experimentar"

-Que tonterías dices, quédate ahí, yo puedo sentarme aquí.- dijo sentándose enfrente de los dos, los tres seguían desnudos, pero ya habían pasado la línea de sentir verguenza al ver sus cuerpos sin ropa.

-Entonces, ¿qué sucedió Makoto?- el castaño dejó salir un suspiro, sus dedos jugaban con el vaso y respiró profundamente de nuevo.

-Hace 3 años tuve un accidente, cuando estaba en mi último año de la preparatoria. Veníamos de nuestra última competencia de natación, por lo que me dicen y lo que he visto en fotos.- Sousuke miró a Sei muy preocupado por lo que pudiese seguir en la historia, pero Sei sólo lo miró y negó con su cabeza, tenían que escuchar esto.- En fin, el camión en el que veníamos se volcó y mi mejor amigo estaba del lado de la ventana, lo cubrí con mi cuerpo y al momento de volcarnos las ventanas se rompieron, uno de los pedazos se incrustó en mi cabeza, todo esto me lo dijo, Haru, Haru es mi mejor amigo por cierto. Salí disparado del autobús y caí por uno de los barrancos de la carretera, por fortuna los árboles me detuvieron de llegar hasta el fondo, por lo mismo fui de los últimos en ser encontrado y rescatado, según Haru, que fue el que me encontró, estaba atrapado debajo de un tronco y gritaba por ayuda, pero por más que llegaron los paramédicos y mis amigos no me tranquilizaba, parecía que no los escuchaba, lo más probable es que así fuera. Me sedaron y luego desperté en el hospital, los brazos y una de mis piernas estaban rotos junto con una de mis costillas, mi cabeza había recibido daños y mi oído había desaparecido, quedé sordo un mes y en una silla de ruedas por 6, sin embargo mis memorias nunca regresaron. Tenía ataques de ansiedad, pero logré controlarlos con medicamentos, de hecho no sé si sería mucho pedir que me prestaran mi mochila para tomar mis medicinas, olvidé decirlo. Quizá por eso pasó lo de hace un momento, no es nada serio, a veces me pasa cuando alguien me toma por sorpresa.-

Luego de escucharlo Sousuke saltó de la cama y de una cómoda de la sala sacó la mochila de Makoto.

-¿Porqué no lo dijiste antes?-Seijuurou tomó la mano de Makoto, estaba temblando, sin pensarlo lo abrazó fuertemente. Sin embargo lo soltó casi al instante, eran este tipo de cosas las que ponía a Makoto ansioso- Lo siento, lo siento, no pensé lo que hacía.--No es este tipo de cosas las que me causan ansiedad- dijo riendo para sí- la verdad me sorprende que con ustedes dos pude calmarme sin tomar el medicamento, cuando estaba con otras personas siempre tenía que salir de la habitación casi al instante de haber termina...-Makoto volteó a ver a Sei, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza y algo de enojo, no debía hablar de sus clientes en frente de otros clientes, era casi una regla, una que Makoto olvidó por completo.-Yo, lo siento, no hablaré más de eso- Sousuke entró a la habitación con las pastillas en la mano, la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era demasiada.-Makoto- Sou tendió su mano para que Makoto alcanzara las pastillas, el castaño le agradeció con una sonrisa.-Sei, ¿me acompañas a la cocina?- Sei volteó la mirada, asintió con la cabeza y salió a la cocina recogiendo una camisa del piso para ponérsela encima.-Ya volvemos Makoto, si quieres, puedes ducharte o quedarte aquí en la cama.- Sousuke se puso sus boxers y fue a la cocina con Sei.Makoto se quedó solo en la habitación y pensó que una ducha no era mala idea, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

-Sei, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?- Sousuke estaba sentado en la mesa sus codos se apoyaban en la mesa y sostenía su frente con las manos. Sousuke se acercó a Sei, besó su cabeza y tomó sus manos, Sei seguía sin mirarlo, notó que sus manos estaban mojadas, Sei estaba llorando. Sousuke no pudo más y calló de rodillas al suelo, todo era demasiado, Seijuurou levantó la cabeza y al ver a su novio tan triste, tan impresionado, sintiendo la misma impotencia que él. Sei no era el único que había perdido a Makoto hace 3 años, él no era el único que había buscado a Makoto o que había luchado por que los dejaran verlo cuando estaba en el hospital, él no fue el único que había llorado de la rabia de no saber si Makoto estaba vivo o no. No, él no estaba solo en esto y nunca había perdido, ni por un segundo, a Sou de su lado. Conocían el dolor que el otro sentía y por eso habían llegado tan lejos, habían encontrado a Makoto, después de tanto tiempo, quizá no en las mejores condiciones y hasta quizá un poco tarde, pero lo encontraron.

Sei se levantó y ayudó a Sousuke a ponerse de pie, no dejaban de salir lágrimas de los ojos azules de su novio, Seijuurou lo abrazó y dejó que se desahogara, al poco tiempo habían cesado sus lágrimas y su respiración se calmó.

-Todo está bien, Makoto está vivo, Makoto está con nosotros.

-¿En verdad está bien?, pasó por tanto, tanto tiempo, solo, nosotros debimos luchar más...debimos aguantar más...DEBI-

-¡SOUSUKE!- Sou vio por fin a Sei a los ojos, su dorado era más intenso que antes, Sousuke estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos luego de tanto llorar, pero Sei estaba ardiendo por dentro, conocía las inseguridades que estaban en el interior de los dos, pero si Sousuke sabía algo de Seijuurou era que no había persona que encontrara fuerza en lo que fuera... incluso en sus momentos más oscuros. Esos ojos dorados siempre habían sido su faro a puerto seguro, la confianza que necesitaba.

-Lo siento. Sólo necesito saber una cosa Sei.

-Dime- los dos seguían abrazados.

-¿Cuándo vamos a decirle?

\---

Makoto estaba descansando en la bañera, su cuerpo había estado en constante... movimiento desde primera hora de la mañana, por lo menos ya eran cerca de las cinco. Pensaba en que alomejor Sousuke estaría haciendo la cena, cocinar con tu pareja... ha de ser lindo, pensó Makoto.

¿Porqué con ellos dos todo parece tan diferente a que con sus otros clientes? El beso que Sousuke me dio en la mañana, fue como si algo dentro de mí encendiera, de repente ya estaba encima de él. Cómo pudo ser que la voz de Sei pudiera calmarlme tan fácilmente, cuando a veces tengo que tomar mis medicamentos y todavía pasar algo de tiempo a solas...usualmente en el baño o en mi habitación. Ni siquiera Haru puede calmarme del todo. Pero lo más extraño es como ellos dos se comportan conmigo, era verdad que sus coqueteos logran hacerme sentir incómodo, pero ellos siempre se dan cuenta y en lugar de alejarme de lado... me dejan entrar en su "globo rosa". También como hasta ahora siempre me tratan... hasta con delicadeza, como si siempre hubiéramos estado juntos... juntos...los tres... no en la cama... como si hubiéramos pasado tardes juntos, en silencio sólo viendo los cerezos caer...juntos..

-¡NO!

Makoto sacudió su cabeza, era inútil pensar en esas cosas, él vino por otra cosa, su única preocupación debe ser cumplir con los caprichos de ellos dos y regresar a casa como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Salió de la bañera, se secó y se puso una bata, estar desnudo luego de bañarse daba frío. Fue directo a la cocina y escuchó la voz se Sousuke.

-¿Cuándo vamos a decirle?

Makoto abrió la puerta y los dos voltearon a verlo, los ojos de Sousuke estaban rojos, como si hubiera llorado y Sei sólo estaba un poco sorprendido por la forma en que Makoto había entrado.

-¿Decirme qué cosa?

-¡Makoto!- La voz de Sei sonaba exageradamente alegre.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos la cena tú y yo juntos? Sou nos ha estado mimando todo el día.- Soltó al pelinegro y puso su brazo encima del hombro de Makoto, viéndolo de cerca, él también tenía los ojos un poco hinchados. Makoto volteó a ver a Sousuke y sin poder evitarlo, fue hacía él y tomó su mano.

-¿Sousuke, estás bien?- Sousuke no sabía qué decir, pero tragó saliva y sonrió para Makoto mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Claro que sí, sólo un poco cansado, ¿qué me harán de cenar?- acto segundo tomó a Makoto por la cintura y le susurró al oído -Ya te desayuné y te comí, ¿crees que seas una buena cena también?-

La cara de Makoto se volvió de todos los colores hasta quedar como un tomate.

-¡Sousuke! ¡Yo estaba preocupado de verdad!-

-Makoto, no hagas pucheros- dijo Sei mientras se reía ante tal escena.

-¡Soy un adulto, yo no hago pucheros!-

-¿Entonces qué es eso que tienes en la cara?- dijo Sousuke- ya sé, te lo quitaré a besos- empezó a dejar besitos por sus mejillas mientras Makoto pedía auxilio a Sei-

-No, así se curan los pucheros, ¿no sabías de Sousuke es doctor? deja que te cure AJAJAJAJA-dijo Sei mientras empezaba a sacar las cosas para prepara la cena.

-¿También eres doctor?

-Soy muchas cosas, ¿quieres que te enseñe?- dijo mientras seguía repartiendo besos por su cara.

-¡¡¡¡Soooouuu!!!! ajajajaja, me haces cosquillas, ¡no!, ¡tengo que preparar la cena con Sei!- Makoto lobró safarse y Sousuke le dio una nalgada. Makoto sólo se sonrrojó y salió corriendo para ayudar a Sei.

-Sousuke, ve a bañarte, cuando salgas ya habremos terminado de hacer la cena- Sei y Makoto estaban ya cocinando, bueno por lo menos Seijuurou, Makoto le pasaba las cosas y limpiaba las verduras.

-Sí, sí- besó a su novio en la mejilla y salió al baño.

Cuando terminó su ducha los tres se sentaron y comieron, Seijuurou le platicó a Makoto de las muchas cosas que Sousuke sabía hacer, desde cocinar hasta cerrar heridas, era un pequeño estuche de monerias. La cena pasó y Makoto no tenía tantas fuerzas para otra ronda de sexo, pero sinceramente no esperaba que los tres se sentaran en el sofá a ver películas como los novios...pero Sei sacó tres dvd's de la cómoda y le dijo a Makoto que escogiera uno.

-¿Huh? ¿Veremos películas?- dijo Makoto, era demasiado conveniente.

-Creo que si hacemos algo más te vamos a terminar secando-

-Sei no seas vulgar- dijo Sousuke quien ya había encontrado su lugar en el sofá.

-Ven Makoto, siéntate conmigo- dijo mientras daba unas palmaditas al asiento.

-¿HEEH? ¡No!, no, siéntate conmigo Makoto, es más puedes sentarte en mis piernas.

Makoto veía como este par de adultos se peleaba como un par de niños, le recordó a Ran y a Ren y empezó a reír.

-Makoto, ¡no te rías!, lo digo en serio, ven siéntate- Sousuke ahora lo había tomado de la mano para sentarlo junto a él. Sei terminó poniendo una comedia y acostándose en el resto del sofá, poyando su cabeza en las piernas de Makoto. Sou puso su brazo sobre los hombros del castaño y dejaron que la película comenzara. Para cuando terminó, Makoto estaba dormido.

-Buenas noches, ángel- Seijuurou y Sousuke besaron sus mejillas y lo dejaron dormir.

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA NOCHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, tuve contratiempos que no pude preveer, disfruten, comenten, dejen kudos, se los agradecería.


	4. Tercera Noche

...El viento sopla, dos personas están sentadas bajo un árbol, duermen y pétalos de cerezo caen sobre sus cabezas. Uno de ellos tiene cabello negro, está apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol mientras el otro, un pelirrojo, duerme recostando su cabeza en las piernas del primero. Los pétalos siguen cayendo y hacen un bonito juego de rosas y rojos en el cabello del chico. Un pétalo se acomoda en la punta de la nariz del moreno, le causa cosquillas y mueve su nariz mientras sigue dormido. Una risilla rompe el silencio.-Sou-chan... Sou-chan, despierta- una mano quita el cerezo de la nariz de Sousuke despertándolo, bosteza y sonríe.-Makoto, te has tardado- trata de quitarse el sueño tallando sus ojos.-Sí, lo siento, Haru y los demás querían practicar un poco más antes de que saliéramos mañana a las nacionales. Sei-kun y tú parecen cansados, quizá deban irse a descansar un poco.- Makoto comenzó a quitar los pétalos del cabello de Seijuurou, el pelirrojo por fin abrió los ojos y le dio al castaño una sonrisa cansada.-Makoto, por qué tardaste tanto- los otros dos rieron y Sei se levantó para darle un beso a Makoto haciendo que éste se sonrojara terriblemente.-¡SEI-KUN! ¡No en público!- las manos del castaño trataban de ocultar su vergüenza a toda costa.-Mako, ven, siéntate con nosotros un rato- Sei abrió sus brazos y Makoto se sentó entre sus piernas apoyando su espalda en el pecho del pelirrojo. Sousuke besó la frente de Makoto y posó su cabeza en el hombro de Sei. Los tres permanecieron en silencio dejando que el viento y el atardecer los arrullara...  
\-------  
Seijuurou siempre ha sido madrugador, con 4 horas de sueño puede rendir bastante bien en el día, por más veces que Sousuke le ha querido despertar por la mañana, éste nunca lo ha logrado. Una de las ventajas de despertar temprano, según Sei, es poder disfrutar el silencio de la mañana, ese momento antes de que el caos dé marcha a su rutina de todos los días, pero lo que más ama de poder levantarse temprano es no despertar solo, Sousuke siempre está ahí, a su lado. Era extraño que tuviera sueños, o por lo menos que los recordara, quizá este pudo recordarlo porque era una memoria, muy muy vieja, incluso pensó que ya la había olvidado. Pero ahí estaba, fresca en su memoria, como si los cerezos de Iwatobi estuvieran a punto de entrar por su ventana. Entonces cayó en cuenta de en dónde estaba, volteó a su izquierda y en lugar de encontrar sábanas frías estaba Makoto, respirando profundamente en su sueño, Seijuurou levantó su mano para tocar la frente de Makoto, era todavía tan increíble que estuviera ahí que no pudo evitar tocarlo como si fuera de cristal, con miedo de romperlo, como si se fuese a desvanecer si lo tocaba muy fuerte. La piel morena de Makoto era tibia, sus mejillas eran un poco rosas y sus labios, quizá un poco secos por todo lo que había pasado ayer, pero eso no les quitaba el atractivo o a Sei sus ganas de besarlo hasta que despertara. Posó sus dedos en los labios de Makoto y sintió la cálida respiración que salía de su nariz. Pasó su mano por su cabello castaño, seguía siendo suave y olía a rosas y miel, acercó un poco su cara y respiró profundamente la esencia de Makoto, y entonces la encontró... la cicatriz.  
Sei detuvo en seco sus caricias, ahí estaba, era real, las memorias de Makoto quizá nunca regresarían y aquí estaba la prueba irrefutable de que todo el dolor del pasado era real, Makoto había sufrido solo, Sousuke casi había sido desheredado del clan y Seijuurou tendría que enfrentar todo de nuevo. La paz de su mañana se había esfumado tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de disfrutarla.  
-Sei...-la voz de Sousuke sacó a Seijuurou de sus pensamientos, quitó la mano del cabello de Makoto y se volteó a ver a su novio.  
-Sei, ¿qué pasa?  
-Buenos días, me acompañas a la bañera, ¿cierto?- dijo Sei con una pequeña sonrisa y besó los labios de Sousuke.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-...  
-¿Seijuurou?  
-La encontré  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-La cicatriz, la encontré, en su cabeza.  
-Makoto tiene cicatrices en varias partes de su cuerpo, era obvio que no saldría sin alguna después del accidente.  
-Esa cicatriz se llevó sus memorias, nuestras...nues-la voz de Sei empezó a romperse. Sousuke lo atrajo y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.  
-Shh... tranquilo, respira-  
-No, Sei, ahí estábamos, desaparecimos... no, no...hah...no lo entiendo-  
-Tranquilo, ven, vamos al baño, Makoto no puede verte así-  
Seijuurou asintió y dejó que Sou lo guiara. Makoto abrió los ojos, las caricias de Sei lo habían despertado, pero prefirió escuchar lo que estaba pasando, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pero definitivamente era algo importante.

\-----  
Sei estaba en la bañera disfrutando del agua mientras Sousuke terminaba de ducharse para después acompañarlo.  
-¿Mejor?- Sou entró en la bañera y besó sus labios. Se posó entre las piernas del pelirrojo y sus brazos atraparon su cuello para hacer el beso más profundo, Sei abrió su boca y sus lenguas se tocaron, las manos de Sei recorrían la espalda de Sousuke, Sei separó sus labios y miró los ojos azules de Sousuke, sonrió levemente.  
-Mucho mejor, gracias.  
Sousuke volvió a besarlo, bajó con su boca por el cuello de Sei, pasó sus dientes por sus hombros, Sei gimió levemente y salió un poco más del agua para que pudiera besar su pecho. Sou entendió el mensaje y tomó uno de sus pezones con la lengua y el otro con sus dedos ya mojados con el agua de la bañera haciendo que se resbalaran fácilmente. Sei cerró los ojos y dejó que las manos de Sousuke lo hicieran temblar. Habían estado tan enfocados en Makoto que no habían pasado tiempo entre ellos, sólo habían pasado pocos días desde su última vez y ya extrañaba el calor de Sousuke dentro de él. Sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre su novio sosteniendo su cabeza para no hundirlo en el agua y poyándolo del otro lado de la bañera, tomó el miembro de Sousuke y lo frotó hasta que estuviera duro, Sousuke lo miraba impaciente, empezó a masajear la entrada de Sei con su dedo hasta que pudo meterlo, Sei arqueó su espalda y sus gemidos resonaron en las paredes del baño, soltó el miembro de Sou y sostuvo la cara de éste con ambas manos para darle un beso profundo, sentía los dedos de Sou en su entrada y su lengua adentrándose a su boca tan violentamente que sus labios estaban hinchados, los besos de Sou siempre terminaban con su boca ardiendo, pero eso era, quizá, la razón por la que amaba tanto perderse en esos labios. Seijuurou empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo sin detener el beso, Sousuke tomó su miembro y lo metió con fuerza en Sei bebiendo cada uno de los sonidos que salían de su boca. Las manos del pelirrojo estaban ahora aferradas a la espalda de Sousuke y las de éste ahora se enfocaban en mantener al pelirrojo en ritmo con su caderas. Sus labios no se apartaron ni siquiera cuando las embestidas de Sousuke empezaron a ser más fuertes, las piernas de Sei comenzaban a temblar y era más difícil mantenerse arriba así que cada que bajaba dejaba caer su cuerpo haciendo que Sousuke tocara ese punto sensible en su interior. Ambos sentían que el aire se les acababa pero estaban tan cerca del clímax que el ardor en sus pechos era casi mudo a comparación del calor y los latidos que resonaban como tambores en sus oídos. Sei encajó sus uñas en la espalda de Sousuke, los dedos de sus pies se cerraron y su estómago se contrajo y un grito ahogado en la boca de su amado acompañaron el orgasmo del pelirrojo, los espasmos y las vibraciones de Sei hicieron que Sousuke lo siguiera segundos después despegando sus labios para gritar el nombre de Seijuurou. Ambos respiraban agitados, Sei descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de Sousuke mientras éste acariciaba su espalda, los dos igan dejando pequeños besos en la cara, pencho, o donde pudieran alcanzar sin mucho esfuerzo, calmándose hasta que Sei empezó a sentirse incómodo con la posición en la que habían quedado. Separándose, el pelirrojo se acurrucó en el pecho de Sousuke, ambos respiraban agitados, pero el agua ayudó a calmarlos, luego de quedar limpios salieron del baño buscando a Makoto.  
-Makoto, ¿estás en la cocina?- preguntó Seijuurou desde la habitación. Entonces Sousuke lo encontró en la sala...hablando por su celular

-Haru.. estoy bien, pronto regresaré...per...huh?...de qué estás hablando?...cla-claro que no es-estoy en Tokyo...Haru- En un impulso Sousuke le arrancó el teléfono de las manos, Makoto palideció al ver que lo habían encontrado.  
-Sousuke...yo  
-¿Sousuke?-se escuchó dentro de la bocina del teléfono-Makoto, sal de ahí, por..- Sousuke apagó el aparato y miró a Makoto, estaba furioso.  
-¡SEIJUUROU!- gritó y en un instante el pelirrojo estaba a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me cruzó un funeral, dos mudanzas, la cárcel y casi un hospital desde la última vez que escribí, ninguna de estas cosas están conectadas realmente, pero bueno, esa es mi excusa de tardanza. Lo siento. Espero que esto los alegre un poco por lo menos. Los veré pronto.   
> Por cierto, el día usualmente lo divido en 2 partes, esta vez serán 3 porque ya los hice esperar demasiado. PERDÓNNNNNNN!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Me disculpo si escribí mal los nombres.


End file.
